Shin Sekai
by Amu-xX
Summary: Lorsque Komui décide de diriger l'Arche, à la place d'Allen, ça fait des problèmes! Surtout lorsque Kanda et Allen sont dedans, et finissent par se retrouver dans le futur, en Ecosse, dans un endroit nommé Poudlar... Yullen avec LEMON.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir Ami Lecteur!_

_ Je me lance enfin dans ma première FanFic! Son nom est Pour l'instant Shin Sekai, qui en français signifit Nouveau Monde, mais je pense changer de nom, parce que je trouve que ce n'est franchement pas super! _

_Pour cette FanFic, il y aura comme couples: Allen/Kanda, Leenalie/Lavie, Ron/Hermione_

_Biiiip... Ron/Hermione? Rassurez vous, c'est normal! Cette fiction sera mélangée Entre du D gray man et du Harry potter! _

_C'est un mélange étrange, j'ai d'ailleurs pensée en premier a faire un mélange Reborn/Harry potter, mais l'histoire ne collait pas avec le comportement des personnages... Et puis j'ai découvert D gray man! Et dès que j'ai vu Allen et Kanda, j'ai su. C'était CE manga et CES personnages qui convenaient pour ma Fiction!_

_Et donc, voici le Début de ma Fic! Ce n'est que le prologue, et il est loin du résultat final de l'histoire ... Je pense qu'il va bien me falloir une bonne vingtaine de Chapitres pour finir cette Fic, mais je vais bosser dur pour ne pas trop vous décevoir! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

-Vous dites être Allen Walker et Yuu Kanda, c'est bien cela ?

-C'est ça. Et vous êtes … ? demanda Allen, qui comme Kanda, ne comprenais absolument a rien à se qui venait de se passer.

- Moi ? Je ne vous ai encore pas dit mon nom ? Quel impoli je fais ! Je suis Albus Dumbledor, directeur de Poudlar. Je suppose que vous en avez déjà entendu parler ? dit le prénommé Dumbeldor, tout en fixant d'un air étrange les deux exorcistes.

-Euh… Kanda ?

-Tch, jamais entendu parler, répondit t-il, l'air bien emmerder par la question du jeune exorciste.

-T'es vraiment inutile Bakanda(1) !

-QU? J'te signale que c'est de Ta Faute si l'on se retrouve dans une Merde pareil, Stupide Moyachi(2) !

En effet, à cause d'une « petite » erreur de la part d'Allen, ils étaient enfermer dans une pièce étrange, avec un individu tout aussi étrange, qui disait s'appeler Dumbledor. Mais pour comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il nous faut remonter le temps de quelques heures…

**{3 heures plus tôt, Début du Flash Back}**

Alors qu'Allen se dirigeait vers la cafétéria de la Congrégation, une explosion se fit entendre. Il soupira et se dit que ça devait encore être un autre Komurin de Komui qui venait de se faire détruire par Leenalie, ou bien par Kanda.

Il eu la confirmation que le destructeur de Komurin était Kanda lorsqu'il vit la jeune exorciste au Dark bottes arrivée.

-Allen ! C'est encore a cause d'un Komurin de Nii-san le bruit d'explosion ? dit-elle avec l'air à la fois paniquée et énervée.

-Sa m'étonnerai pas ! Sinon tu m'accompagne à la cafétéria ?

-Dommage pour toi, mais y vas falloir que tu reporte ton repas à plus tard ! Nii-san ma demander de t'envoyer dans son bureau, sans doute une mission pour toi Allen !

-Hein ? Mon repas…

- Haha, dépêche-toi d'aller voir Nii-san, tu pourras manger après ! J'te laisse, je dois aller distribuer le café à Reever et les autres ! A plus tard ! dit-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

-Dac' ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu !

Il partit donc en direction du bureau, sans savoir se qui l'attendait …

-Mon Komurin 34 ! Pourquoi ? Kanda !

-Tch !

-Komui ! Vous avez ENCORE énervé Kanda avec un Komurin ? Va falloir penser à arrêter, ça dérange tout le monde a la congrégation ! s'écria un Allen énervé comme jamais n'ayant pas pu prendre son déjeuner.

-Allen ! Sale méchant ! Kanda à détruit mon Komurin 34 et toi, tu me gronde ? Tu n'auras jamais ma Leenalie chérie ! Pleura Komui, tout en tirant la langue à un Kanda à deux doigts de sortir Mugen et d'étriper le Grand Intendant.

Allen soupira. Quand est-ce qu'il pourra aller manger ? En pleine cogitation, il ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques minutes un dossier avec son nom ainsi que celui de Kanda marqué dessus, posé sur le bureau du Grand Intendant.

-Komui, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Allen, qui à l'instant même, avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Hum ? A ça…

Komui repris son air sérieux, et se prépara mentalement à se qui allait suivre.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Allen, Kanda … Vous aller faire équipe pendant cette mission.

A peine eu-t-il fini cette phrase qu'il se retrouva avec Mugen sous la gorge.

-Tch. C'est une blague ? Pas question que je fasse équipe avec Moyashi ! dit le brun avec un ton de mépris.

-C'EST ALLEN, IDIOT DE BAKANDA ! Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire équipe avec toi, seulement la, j'ai faim, alors j'vais m'contenter d'accepter la mission et d'aller à la cafétéria ! S'énerva le jeune exorciste, qui était apparemment tellement affamé qu'il en venait à accepter une mission avec Kanda.

Kanda lui lança son habituel « Tch », accompagné d'un regard noir, avec en prime une petite question a l'attention de Komui.

-Ou ça la mission?

-Au Royaume-Uni ! Et plus Exactement en Ecosse ! Et la petite particularité, c'est que vous aller vous y rendre grâce à l'Arche ! Et c'est moi qui la conduirai ! Se vanta le Grand Intendant.

Il y eu un silence pesant, voir très pesant suite à la dernière partie de cette phrase. Allen et Kanda, qui jusque la étaient en train de se crier dessus comme chien et chat, faisaient maintenant des yeux de merlans fris. Enfin, au bout des quelques interminables secondes de silence, Allen ce tenta à une question.

-Komui, tu as oublié que je suis le seul à pouvoir diriger l'Arche ?

- Tu fais ERREUR, mon p'tit Allen ! J'ai découvert un moyen de pouvoir la contrôler ! Et vous allez être mes Coba', euh non, mes Coéquipiers, pour confirmer mon hypothèse !

-Tch.

-Kanda, change de disque. Komui, Vous blaguer ?

-Pas le moins du monde mon Allen ! Préparez vous, vous partez dans 2 heures ! Sur ce, je vais voir ma Leenalie Chérie ~ !...

-Komui !... cria Allen après un Komui déjà bien Loin !...

-Tch. Quelle Merde.

-Haha, pour une fois que chuis d'accord avec Toi Bakanda !

-Stupide Moyashi.

-C'EST ALLEN ! Ho et puis MERDE ! Je vais manger moi, j'ai la dalle ! dit Allen, en partant en direction de la cafétéria.

**{2 heures plus tard}**

-Grand Intendant, ils sont arrivés ! annonça Reever, l'assistant de Komui.

-Héhé… Voici enfin mes Cobayes … ha pardon, Coéquipiers ! murmura Komui, avec un air démoniaque…

-Grand Intendant, je leurs mets les transmetteurs, pour être sécurisé en cas d'pépins ? demanda Reever, tout en soupirant de fatigue. C'est pas de tout repos d'être l'assistant d'un Fou servant de Grand Intendant…

-Reever, tu nous connais, moi et mon génie ! Pourquoi veut-tu leurs mettre des transmetteurs alors que je sais déjà que la mission sera une réussite totale !

-J'vais leurs mettre les transmetteurs …

Pendant que Reever s'occupait d'Allen et Kanda, Komui se décida à accélérer les choses… Il fit les « manœuvres » qui soit disant lui permettais de faire bouger l'Arche. Reever, revenus à son poste d'observation de la mission, ne vit pas Allen se placer derrière Komui, et faire se qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire…

-Komui ! cria Allen.

Ce dernier, surpris de se faire appeler ainsi aussi fort, ce trompa de bouton de commandement. L'Arche se mit à trembler, faisant se renverser tout se qui ce trouvait debout. Allen n'y échappa pas, et tomba telle une merde du cul d'une vache sur Kanda (Quelle ravissante comparaison xD). Ensuite, il y eu comme un flash, et la, ce fut le clash (ça rime !)…

Lorsqu'Allen et Kanda se réveillèrent, Allen avait le nez dans un poulet, et Kanda dans des Sobas ! Qui plus est, ils étaient entourés d'une cinquantaine d'inconnus, tous attablés sur quatre tables différentes. Il régnait maintenant un silence digne d'un d'un roi du silence.

Allen, l'air pas plus surpris que ça, (normal, il était sur que Komui raterai son expérience, ça change pas de d'habitude...) se releva tranquillement, tout en mangeant son poulet. Après tout, il ne voulait pas faire de gâchis! Il pensa demander a Kanda s'il allait bien, mais un cri l'interronpis dans son élan.

-Mon Poulet! fit un garçon, qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Il avait des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseurs, et semblait apparemment contrarié.

-Hum? C'était le tien? Désolé! T'es qui? fit Allen, avec un grand sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une.

-Hein? Euh... Ron Whiselay. Et Vous deux? Z'êtes qui?

-Nous? Moi c'est Allen Walker, et lui Kanda. répondit l'exorciste.

-Ron! Eloigne toi d'eux tout de suite! Ils sont bizarre avec leurs longs vêtements noirs! Ils pourraient être les Mages Noirs de Tu-Sais-Qui ...! dit une fille au cheveux bruns, tout en prenant le bras du prénommé Ron, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire devenir d'une jolie couleur Rouge, qui aurait rendus folles de jalousies les tomates les plus mûres.

A peine eu-t-elle finit de prononcé cette phrase que Kanda se décida a se relever, tout en lançant des regards noirs autours de lui. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arrivé arriva; les inconnus prirent peur et se jetèrent en direction de leur amie la porte avec la ferme intention de sortir. Porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant un étrange vieillard entrer précipitamment dans la salle. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Allen et Kanda eurent la chance de tomber dans les pommes, suite a un éclair blanc sortit d'un bout de bois que tenait le vieil homme ...

Cette fois ce fut Kanda qui se réveilla le premier, avec Allen sur lui. Evidemment, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre: il envoya valser dans le mur le jeune exorciste, tout en laissant apparaître une jolie couleur rose sur son visage. Couleur qui disparue pourtant bien vite, suite au réveil plutôt mouvementé et douloureux d'Allen...

-POURQUOI TA FAIT SA BAKANDA? TU POUVAIS PAS ME RÉVEILLER NORMALEMENT? cria t'il, avec une jolie bosse sur le dessus de la tête.

-Tch. T'avais qu'à pas dormir sur moi. répondit Kanda, qui se foutait royalement de savoir comment il devait réveiller un Moyashi.

A ce moment là, l'étrange vieillard arriva dans la pièce ou ils étaient enfermer. Il veilla a bien refermer la porte a clé derrière lui, au cas ou ses prisonniers aurait ressentit l'envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Qui êtes vous? cria-t-il, manquant de peu de s'étouffer dans ça barbe.

**{Fin du Flash Back}**

* * *

(1) Bakanda: Mélange de Baka, qui signifit Idiot en Japonais, et de Kanda.

(2) Moyashi: Petite pousse de soja, qui est une insulte utilisé à l'intention d'Allen par Kanda.

* * *

_Voila pour le prologue!_

_ Je vous prévient, je n'ai absolument Aucune expérience en tant qu'Autatrice (ça existe ce mot?), alors si vous aviez un ou deux conseils à me donner, se serai pas de refus!_

_ Laissez donc quelques Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs! _

_Je vais essayer de sortir un Chapitre toutes les semaines, je vous donne donc rendez-vous le Mercredi 2 Mars 2011 pour la suite de cette Fic! _


	2. Chap 1: Étonnement, un siècle plus tard?

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_Et oui je poste le Chapitre 1 en avance, mais je risque de ne plus pouvoir poster avant au moins deux semaines (c'est les vacances, alors vous me comprendrez!) _

_Merci pour vos Reviews!_

_Allen-kun-MelloK : Merci, et j'espère que tu aimera la suite de cette fic, j'aimerai quelle soit drôle le plus possible, mais on me dit souvent que j'ai un très mauvais sens de l'humour, alors si tu fini par te lassé de mes blagues, j'implore ton pardon ! ' _

_Xo-Yume-oX : Merci pour tout tes conseils! Je m'en vais corriger mes erreurs dès que j'ai une minute de libre! _

_kirha-san : Voici la suite que tu voulais tant! Je prie pour que mon chapitre 1 te plaise autant que le prologue!_

_blue: Merci de continuer à me lire! _

_

* * *

_

-Exorcistes ?

-Ouais. Répondit peu gentiment Allen au soit- disant Albus Dumbledor. En effet, celui-ci posait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure les mêmes questions à Allen et Kanda, ce qui avait le don de les énervés fortement.

-Hum… Je crois bien en avoir déjà entendu parler… Mais, d'après mes souvenirs, les exorcistes, ainsi que votre « Congrégation de l'Ombre », ont disparus il y a une centaine d'années suite à une attaque en masse de monstres. Mais bon, c'est juste une rumeur, peu de gens croirait encore à cette histoire de nos jours! Nous sommes en 1985 ! Alors dites-moi la vérité ! D'où venez-vous ? Qui vous à envoyés ?

-… ! fit Allen, l'air pétrifié.

-En… 1985 ? Articula difficilement Kanda, qui, suite à la surprise, avait perdu le contrôle de son « je m'en foutisme » habituel. C'est une blague ? Nous sommes en 1885 ! 1-8-8-5 ! Hurla t-il, fou de rage.

Dumbledor fit alors une tête qui aurait sans aucun doute reçus l'Oscar du meilleur sosie de merlan de l'année, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'Allen lui coupa la parole.

-Kanda…

L'interpellé se retourna, avec la ferme intention de se calmer les nerfs en les défoulant contre Allen, mais cette envie disparu à l' instant même ou il vit le jeune exorciste. Il était tout tremblant, comme à deux doigts de pleurer …

-Moyashi… s'inquiéta Kanda, même s'il refusa de l'admettre. Qu'est-ce que t'a ?

-Je pense qu'il dit peut être la vérité… Regarde par la fenêtre, ta déjà vu un paysage comme ça en Ecosse en 1885 ? L'Arche à bien la possibilité de nous envoyer dans un autre pays, à l'autre bout du monde en quelques secondes, alors elle pourrait très bien pouvoir nous faire voyager dans le temps! Seulement si nous somme réellement en 1985, ça signifie que les autres sont…

Une once de compréhension passa dans le cerveau de Kanda. En effet, s'ils se trouvaient un siècle plus tard, les autres devaient êtres… morts. Allen l'avait compris avant lui, et était maintenant en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Dumbledor eu l'air attendrit par cette vision d'Allen, soupira et finit par dire :

-Bon, puisque vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'êtres des Mages-Noir de Vous-Savez-Qui, je vais vous laisser vous reposer dans une chambre de Poudlar, dit-t-il, avec une lueur de malice dans son regard. Suivez-moi.

Allen acquiesça silencieusement, et Kanda lui lança son habituel « Tch' ». Le manieur de Mugen regarda Allen, encore tout tremblant, même s'il avait arrêté de pleurer. Kanda ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon, mais bloqua sur cette pensée. Il trouvait Allen « mignon ? »

_-Je dois encore être dans les vapes_, pensa-t-il, et, laissant de coté la rougeur naissante sur ses joues, il se mit à regarder ce qui l'entourait...

Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs, tous parsemés d'étranges tableaux parlant et se mouvant. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et, voyant que Kanda commençait à s'impatienter, Allen s'apprêta à demander à Dumbledor s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Seulement, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Dumbledor s'arrêta brusquement.

-Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il, c'est ici que vous resterez jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher.

-Ic..? Wouah! hurla Allen, surpris de voir soudainement une Femme plutôt grosse apparaitre sur le tableau devant lequel ils se trouvaient tout les trois actuellement.

-Bonjoooooooour Dumbledorrrr ! fit-t-elle avec une voix tellement aigu qu'Allen du se boucher les Oreilles pour ne pas s'évanouir pour la troisième fois de la journée. Kanda quand à lui, refréna une envie de meurtre du a l'affront que ses tympans venait de subirent. Même Dumbledor eu l'air frustré par cet accueil bruyant.

- Lagrosse, ouvre cette porte s'il-te-plait. Dit-t-il, un ton sec dans la voix.

La dite « Lagrosse » eu l'air surprise, mais obéit en silence, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos deux exorciste. Une fois la porte ouverte, Dumbledor, Allen et Kanda entrèrent dans une immense salle ayant pour seuls meubles une dizaine de lits, une immense armoire et quelques bureaux.

- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à demain. Prenez-ces deux lits là-bas, et donnez cette lettre au personnes qui viendront ici plus tard, mais ne l'ouvrez pas. Compris?

Allen et Kanda hésitèrent un instant, mais finirent par accepter. Avec tout ce qui c'était passer en si peu de temps, ils se sentaient vraiment fatigués, et un peu de repos n'était pas de refus.

-Mr Dumbledor, juste pour savoir, qui sont ces "personnes" qui sont sensés venir plus tard...? demanda Allen, légèrement inquiet.

-Ne vous en faite donc pas, ce sont des élèves de Poudlar qui ont à peu près votre âge. Et pour information, vous êtes actuellement dans le dortoir des Griffons d'Or.

-Griffons d'Or?

-Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions, mais je me doit de partir, j'ai un rendez-vous au ministère de la Magie que je ne peut point me permettre de manquer. Ne sortez pas de ce dortoir tant que vous n'aurez pas rencontrer les "personnes" qui vous diront quoi faire! Sur ce, à demain! dit-il, avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il était apparus.

Kanda et Allen soupirèrent simultanément, avant de se regarder fixement dans les yeux. Ce petit manège dura quelque minutes, mais fut interrompu par Allen, qui éclata de rire.

-Tch', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore?

-Je... je sais pas, c'est ta.. ta tête! réussi-t-il à dire, entre 2 éclats de rire.

-Ma "tête"?

-Ta.. des Sobas... dans les cheveux!

En effet, notre beau brun avait de longues nouilles de Sobas éparpillé dans les cheveux. Kanda se tourna vers un miroir posé sur un des nombreux bureaux du dortoir, et confirma les dires d'Allen. Gêné comme pas possible, il se dépêcha d'enlever les intrus de cheveux, et se tourna vers le jeune exorciste. Seulement cette fois ce fut lui qui ce mit à rire, mais avec un rire sadique.

-Q..Quoi? demanda Allen, légèrement inquiet.

Kanda se rapprocha doucement, tel un lion qui guette sa proie en direction d'Allen, et lorsqu'il fut devant le jeune exorciste, il rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de son semblable. A à peine deux centimètres de l'oreille d'Allen, il murmura sensuellement:

-Regarde toi dans le miroir...

Puis il s'éloigna, tout en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Allen, qui était déjà d'une jolie couleur rose suite au petit tour de Kanda, se tourna en direction du miroir, et lorsque qu'il y vit son reflet, il finit par devenir totalement rouge, car il avait des traces de poulet étaler sur tout le visage. Le jeune exorciste se nettoya le visage aussi vite qu'il le pût, et, sans ce retourner, sa rougeur n'ayant toujours pas disparu, il s'adressa à Kanda:

-Oublie ça et j'oublie pour les Sobas!

-Tch'!

Toujours tournant le dos à Kanda, Allen alla s'allonger sur le lit que lui avait désigner Dumbledor un peu plus tôt, et avant même de sens rendre compte, il s'endormit. Kanda lui, était assit sur son lit, et réfléchissait.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Allen et Kanda dormais tout les deux, quatre personnes arrivèrent bruyamment dans le dortoir.

-Ah quel rustre ce Mage-Noir! Il a osé me prendre mon poulet! A j'vous jure que si j'le revois ...!

-Ron, tu n'en à pas marre de répéter la même chose depuis que les cours sont finis?

-Mais Harry! On à le droit d'avoir du poulet que 2 fois par semaine! Alors que ce soit disant Allen mes volé mon repas, ça te parais normal?

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? fit le dénommé Harry, tout en ignorant royalement Ron.

-L..Là!

Harry et Ron, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait à la jeune magicienne, ce tournèrent vers ce que pointait du doigt leur amie. Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce que Ron ce décide à hurler d'une voix horriblement aigu:

-Le voleur de Poulet! Qu'est-ce tu fout la?

Hélas, il regretta vite se qu'il venait de faire. Kanda, suite à ce cris pas tellement mélodieux, c'était relever dans son lit tel un zombie de sa tombe, et lança au trois Griffons d'Or un regard qui ne cherchait absolument pas à dissimuler ces envies de meurtres.

-Tch'! Z'êtes qui vous?

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Allen de ce réveiller. Ce dernier, l'air pas géné le moins du monde, ce releva tout doucement dans son lit, et lança à Kanda d'une voix endormi un "C'est déjà l'matin?", qui eu pour effet de finir d'énervé le manieur de Mugen.

-MO-YA-SHI! "C'est déjà le matin?" Non mais tu t'fout d'moi? gueula t-il, oubliant toute forme de politesse.

-C'EST ALLEN! QU'EST-CE QUE TA A HURLER COMME SA? Ha!

Allen laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit les trois Griffons d'or devant la porte du dortoir.

-Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? T'es venu m'amener un autre Poulet? Ce serai pas d'refus, j'ai la dalle!

-Que ...!

-Ah j'y pense! Dumbledor nous à dit de donner cet enveloppe aux personnes qui viendrai dans ce dortoir, je suppose qu'il parlait de vous, dit Allen, tout en tendant à Ron la lettre que lui avait donner le Directeur de Poudlar avant de partir.

Le roux, avec un air suspicieux collé sur le visage, pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrir doucement, et faillit tomber à la renverse une fois qu'il eu finit de la lire.

-Ron?

-Lis ça Harry!

Harry fit ce que lui dit son ami, et cette fois ce fût à lui d'être surpris.

-C'est une Blague? Dumbledor à perdu la tête ou Quoi?

-Harry, passe moi cette lettre.

Il donna l'enveloppe à Hermione, mais regretta vite son geste. Elle lu le contenu de la lettre dans le plus grand silence. Selon Allen, c'était l'un des silences qui annonçait que la Tempête n'était pas loin. Tempête qui ne tarda pas à arrivée. Le visage de la jeune magicienne jusque là calme et sans expression se mit tout doucement à changer et à se crisper, et acheva sa transformation avec un air colérique qui en aurai effrayer plus d'un. Et la, comme prise d'une pulsion impossible à repousser, elle se mit à hurler:

-C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE?

Elle avait du crier tellement fort que plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlar avait du l'entendre.

-Euh... tenta Allen d'une toute petite voix, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dumbledor nous à dit de ne pas lire cette lettre et de rester avec les "personnes" jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne nous chercher demain.

-Ce qui se passe? Mais rien de spécial voyons! fit Ron, un ton sarcastique dans la voix, Vous étiez JUSTE suspectés d'être des Mages-Noirs de Vous-Savez-Qui, et maintenant pour mieux vous surveillez Dumbledor compte tout simplement vous inscrire en temps qu'élèves de Poudlar! Mais à part ça, tout va bien!

L'information mit quelques secondes avant de monter au cerveaux des deux exorcistes, et quand il eurent enfin fini de décrypter ce que venait de leur dire Ron, il poussèrent un cri simultanément:

-QUOI?

-On est pas venu là pour faire des maths devant un tableau noir en cours! Comme si on allaient accepter ça! hurla Allen.

-Des Maths devant un tableau noir? Hahaha!

Ron riait à sent roulé par terre tellement ce que Allen venait de lui dire lui paraissait comique.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle? demanda Allan, voyant qu'Harry et Hermione se retenaient eux aussi de rire.

-C'est une école de magie! On n'y étudie pas des Maths ou autres matière de Moldus!

-Moldus? C'est quoi?

La dernière phrase que venait de dire Allen jeta un froid dans la pièce, et stoppa immédiatement les fous rires des trois magiciens.

-Tu blague j'espère?

-Nan.

-Bon, Je vais t'expliquer, dit Hermione tout en soupirant. Les moldus sont les humains normaux, ceux qui ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie. Ceux qui au contraire peuvent l'utiliser sont appelés Magiciens, ou Sorciers. Plûtot simple non?

Allen hocha la tête. Kanda fit de même.

-Ici vous êtes à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, Poudlard . Au lieu des cours normaux, comme anglais ou maths, on y étudie les sortilèges, potions, métamorphoses, histoire de la magie, vol sur balai, soins aux créatures magiques, arithmancie, astronomie, botanique, divination, étude des moldus et des runes . Les élèves sont répartis dès leur arrivée dans différentes maisons portant le nom des quatre fondateurs de l'école : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Albus Dumbledor est le directeur et les principaux chefs de maison sont les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Rogue. La devise de l'école est : « _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. (« On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort.»)

Harry la coupa dans son monologue et dit:

-Il y a encore pas mal de choses à savoir sur l'histoire de Poudlar, mais Hermione vous à résumer le principal. Mais oublions ça, et allons manger! C'est l'heure du dîner, et j'ai bien l'impression que nos deux futurs camarades ont faim.

Et comme pour confirmer les dires d'Harry, le ventre d'Allen fit un gargouillis extrêmement bruyant. Géné, le jeune exorciste dit avec un petit rire:

-Allons Manger!

Les trois sorciers accompagnés des deux exorciste se dirigèrent vers le hall ou était servis une multitude de plats qui allaient faire le bonheur d'Allen, mais si ce dernier avait su ce qui l'attendait une fois arrivé sur place, pour une fois il se serai bien passer d'aller rassasier son estomac...

* * *

_Chapitre plutôt court, les autres seront beaucoup plus longs!_

_Si il y a des fautes (et je sais qu'il y en a), je m'incline devant vous pour avoir votre pardon!_

_Le chapitre deux est déjà fini dans ma tête, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un peu de temps pour le taper à l'ordinateur et à le poster!_

_Je vais tenter de le mettre en ligne pour le 9 mars, mais je ne vous garantis rien!_

_Laisser quelques Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_Sur ce, Bonne nuit tout le monde!~_


	3. Chap 2: Le Retour des Ennemis!

_Chapter 2: Le Retour des Ennemis?_

* * *

-Ron, c'est encore loin? J'ai faiiiiiim...! répétât Allen pour la vingt-sixième fois depuis qu'il avait quitter le dortoir des Griffons d'Or.

Le pauvre Roux qui subissait les plaintes du Blandinet se mordit furieusement la langue tout en suppliant intérieurement les dieux qu'il connaissait de l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre, puis soupira en se demandant pourquoi l'affamé de service avait jeter son dévolu sur lui. Le Weasley tourna la tête en direction d'Harry, et remarqua que celui-ci c'était arrêter.

-Harry?

-...

-Oï Harry! Qu'est-ce que t'a?

Entendant son ami crier son nom, le brun à lunette sortit de sa torpeur et eu un petit rire nerveux.

-Ha, désolé Ron, je pensait à autre chose...

-Hum, et quoi donc?

-... On étaient pas allés au dortoir avec Neville?

Nouveau Silence. Une Goutte de Sueur. Puis une Deuxième. Trois Bouches de Sorciers ouvertes à en gober les mouches. Et enfin, un Cri pousser en simultané par un Roux et une Brune.

-Oh Merde!

Mais de quoi (ou plutôt de qui) parlent nos trois sorciers? ... Vous ne savez pas? ... Vraiment pas? ... Mais Si vous savez! Essayer de vous en souvenir! ... Bon, rien que pour vous, un P'tit Flashback!

_**[FlashBack ou Retour Dans Le Chapitre 1!]**_

"_Toujours tournant le dos à Kanda, Allen alla s'allonger sur le lit que lui avait désigner Dumbledor un peu plus tôt, et avant même de sens rendre compte, il s'endormit. Kanda lui, était assit sur son lit, et réfléchissait._

_Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Allen et Kanda dormais tout les deux, _**Q****uatre**_ personnes arrivèrent bruyamment dans le dortoir."_

**[...]**

_Les _**Trois**_ sorciers accompagnés des deux exorciste se dirigèrent vers le hall ou était servis une multitude de plats qui allaient faire le bonheur d'Allen..._**  
**

___**[Fin du FlashBack ou Retour Dans Le Chapitre 1!]**_

Alors ça y est, vous vous en souvenez? Et bah heureusement, un peu plus et vous auriez pu vous venter d'avoir une mémoire de Poisson Rouge! Et pendant ce temps, que deviennent nos Brun à Lunettes, Brune Intello, Roux sans Poulet, Blandinet affamé et Brun abonné au Je-M'en-Foutisme? Et bien, les trois premiers étaient actuellement en train de courir comme des dératés en directions des dortoirs, suivis par les deux exorcistes ne comprenant rien à ce qui ce passait mais jugeant plus prudents de suivre les trois sorciers histoire de ne pas se perdre dans les innombrables couloirs de Poudlar.

Après avoir traverser plusieurs couloirs à une allure folle, Allen et Kanda piquèrent un dernier sprint en sentant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des Griffons d'Or se déplacer en direction d'un autre étage. Ils entrèrent par la porte déjà ouverte quelques instants auparavant par une Hermione aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

-Neville!

-...

-Oï Neville! Réveille toi, c'est pas l'heure de pioncer!

-Ron! Il dort pas, il est évanoui! Il faut l'emmener à l'Infirmerie!

Allen remarqua que le dit Neuville commençait peu à peu à se ranimer suite au boucan d'enfer que fesait Ron et Hermione, toujours occupés à s'engeuler.

Après avoir cligner des yeux et commencer à reprendre ces esprits, le quatrième Griffon d'Or fit apparaître sur son visage la quasi-totalité des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant d'Hurler des bribes de phrases.

-...MONSTRE... REGARD DANGEREUX...VA ME TUER...!

-Hé calme toi! De quoi tu parle?

-De...!

Et là, Neuville fit l'erreur de poser son regard sur Kanda. Le visage du Griffon resta immobile pendant une longue minute, puis commença tout doucement à faire apparaître une expression horrifié. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune garçon retomba pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans les pommes, sous le regard surpris des cinq autres personnes se trouvant dans le dortoir.

Allen se tourna vers Kanda et éclat d'un rire qui paru très désagréable au oreilles du manieur de Mugen.

-J'peut savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça? lui demanda Kanda d'un ton qui aurai glacé sur place le Blandinet si ce dernier n'était pas en train de se torde de rire à sens décrocher la machoir.

-Wahou, là, j'dois avouer que tu m'impressionne! Que quelqu'un s'évanouisse alors que t'es occupé à faire le glaçon et que tu ne lui envois même pas ton célèbre regard de tueur assoiffé de sang, tu fais fort!

Et le jeune exorciste repartit dans son fou rire qui ne manqua pas d'énerver un peu plus un Kanda déjà visiblement de mauvaise humeur suite à l'incident qui venait de se produire. Non mais franchement, pour qui il se prenait le Moyashi? Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlar, son comportement habituellement étrange l'était devenu encore plus! Il faudra qu'il s'arrange pour coincer son confrère exorciste dans un coin et qu'il lui remette les points sur les "i"!... Telles était les sinistres pensées du beau brun ténébreux devenant de plus en plus sombre au grand désarrois des trois sorciers qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui et qui commençaient à avoir légèrement peur des ondes meurtrières s'échappant peu à peu du corps de Kanda.

Ron et Hermione tentèrent d'améliorer l'ambiance en déclarent qu'il était temps d'aller manger, et Harry leur dit qu'il les rejoindraient après avoir amener Neuville à l'Infirmerie.

Seulement voilà, après avoir entendu le mot "Manger", le jeune symbiotique à la chevelure blanche se rappela soudainement qu'il était affamé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie du dortoir l'air hypnotisé, et après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte, il partit en courant tellement vite qu'on aurait pût croire qu'il avait vu Komui faire des claquettes en string léopard sur son bureau. Mais comme un ennui n'arrive jamais seul, Allen se perdit dans l'immensité des couloirs de Poudlar en à peine quelques minutes.

Le blondinet au sens de l'orientation sous-développé ne s'aperçut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure de course effréné qu'il s'était tout bonnement paumé, et commença à paniquer...

Au même moment, du côté de Kanda, l'heure était loin d'être à la fête. Après le deuxième évanouissement en une heure du pauvre Neville, Ron s'était précipiter à la suite d'Harry, laissant le pauvre Brun seul avec une piplette connue pour être une gigantesque encyclopédie vivante; mais qui étrangement, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ de ses amis.

-Ohh..!

L'exorciste la regarda d'un air qui semblait vouloir dire "Quescequetumeveuttoij'taipassonnémerde!"

-Quoi? tch'

-Euh... Je peut te posé une question?

-Hum?

-Tu es... Une fille?

_Une **fille**. _Ce mot résonna quelques temps encore dans la tête de Kanda, qui s'était actuellement statufié suite au choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Lui, le grand, beau, ténébreux et majestueux Kanda, on l'avais confondu avec une vulgaire fille?

-Qu-Quoi?

_-_Bah oui! T'a des cheveux aussi long et soyeux qu'une fille, on voit bien que tu en prend soin! Aucun des garçons que je connais ne fait attention à sa chevelure, alors j'en ai conclu que tu était une fille!

-Mais tu délire ma pauvre! Moi, une fille? Je suis un Mec! Tu veut vraiment vérifier? cria, ou plutôt hurla-t-il, tout en pointant son entrejambe du doigt.

A la vu de son geste, Hermione se mis à rougir tellement fort que même la plus rouge des tomates aurai l'air pâle à coté d'elle.

-N-Non! Ah, mais alors...

-Tch' quoi encore!

-T'es Gay?

-... NAN MAIS T'EST MALADE?

S'en était trop. En premier elle le confondait avec une fille, et maintenant il passait pour un gay!

-T'aime Allen non?

_Baboum_.

**_[Pensées de Kanda]_**

Hein?

_Baboum. Baboum._

Je rêve? Pourquoi mon coeur bat si vite depuis quelle m'a débiter sa connerie? Moi, aimer le Moyashi? J'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil! Alors Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ressens ce pincement au coeur? Pourtant c'est pas la première fois que l'on me dit que j'aime quelqu'un, avec cet imbécile de Komui surprotecteur envers sa soeur, je devrais pourtant être habitué... Et merde! Il manquerait plus que je m'amourache de cet enfoiré, et ma vie serait définitivement foutue! ... Merde, MERDE!

**_[Fin des Pensées de Kanda]_**

-Yuu? Tu vas bien? T'es touuuut pâle! Hermione, tu lui à dit quoi?

Ron venait de débarquer dans la pièce commune servant de dortoir au Griffons d'Or, et avait réveiller sans le vouloir quelque chose de très dangereux à l'intérieur de Kanda...

-Comment tu m'a appelé là?

-Bah Yuu pourquoi?

Une veine palpitante commença à apparaitre sur le front de l'exorciste brun, et ce dernier se rapprocha de Mugen. La façon dont Ron avait prononcer son prénom si détester lui avait rappeller une saleté de Lapin Roux, se qui n'avait pas arrangé son humeur déjà visiblement... Meutrière.

-Comment t'a su mon nom?

-C'est Al' qui m'la dit! Avec Harry, on l'a croisé dans les couloirs quand on emmenait Neville à l'infirmerie!

_**[FlashBack]**_

-Allen?

-Hum...! Rooon, Harrry! Vous tombez bien!Chuis où là? J'arrive pas à trouver le Self! Tiens, pourquoi Kanda est pas avec vous?

-Il est rester avec Hermione dans le dortoir, tu voulais le voir?

-Nan! Plus il est loin de moi, mieux j'me porte! Mais sa m'étonne que le Ténebreux Kanda Yuu soit rester seul avec une fille sans y être obligé!

-T'es jaloux?

Suite à cette question poser ironiquement par Ron, notre blandinet ne put empêcher une légère rougeur d'apparaître sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa bien sûr pas à la Belette Rousse.

-Nan, j'y crois pas, t'es vraiment Jaloux?

-B-Bien sûr que non!

-Yuu?

Harry venait comme qui dirait de s'incruster dans la conversation tout sauf sérieuse des deux idiots de service, chose pour laquelle Allen le remercia, et Ron le maudissa pour les dix prochaines générations.

-C'est son prénom! J'avais éviter de le dire quand ont c'est rencontrés par ce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

-Humm... fufUFUfu...!

Et Ron se mit à rire pour une raison qui échappa complètement à Harry et Allen.

_Pendant ce temps, du coté de Kanda et Hermione..._

_-_Kanda, j'ai une question que je voudrais te poser depuis un p'tit moment déjà, je peut?

-Non.

_-"Sympa l'ambiance..." _Allez, s'il te plait!

-Tch' Grouille toi, j'ai pas ça à faire, j'dois retrouver le p'tin d'Moyashi avant qu'il fasse une connerie.

-C'est quoi un Akuma?

Kanda ce figea. Elle avait bien dit un Akuma? Comment peut-elle connaître leurs existences alors qu'ils n'existent normalement plus à cette époque?

-Où à tu entendu ce mot?

-J'ai entendu des gens à la peau grise parler de Compte Centenaire, de Noahs, et d'Akuma quand j'était à pré-au-lard, et je me suis dit que vus que tu viens soit-disant du passé, du pourrait peut-être savoir quelque chose là dessus.

Peau grise? C'est pas vrai, ça voudrait dire que les Noahs sont toujours en vie? Et quand elle parle de Compte Centenaire, ça doit être le Compte Millénaire!

-Pour ta sécurité, vaut mieux que tu ne soit au courant de rien.

-Hé! Mais Att-!

Trop tard. Elle avait beau crier, il avait déjà quitter le dortoir des Gyffondor, bien décider à retrouver le Moyashi et lui expliquer la gravité de la situation...

Du coté d'Allen...

-C'est quoi ça? On dirait le Drapeau du dortoir Gryffondor, mais il y avait pas un lion dessus? Pourquoi c'est un serpent maintenant? Il refont leur déco?

Ce qu'Allen n'avait pas compris, c'est qu'il se trouvait actuellement devant le dortoir de la maison Serpentard, et non pas devant celui des Gryffondor.

Et bien sûr, fidèle à lui-même, il décida d'y rentrer, et fit la (Désagréable?) rencontre d'un Blondinet prétencieux, qui semblait ce démener à la tâche d'accrocher un tableau le représentant lui-même.

-Ton marteau me fait penser à la foudre! fit remarquer le Blandinet

-Parce qu'il en a la dangerosité et la force n'est-ce pas? Je t'aime bien toi, t'es qui? Moi,C'est Draco Malfoy!

-Nan, parce qu'il ne frappe jamais au même endroit. Moi c'est Allen Walker.

Draco sentit comme un vent froid lui frôler ses cheveux Blonds Presque Blancs.

-Pardon? Walker, je me trompe ou tu viens de m'insulter Ouvertement là?

-MAIS QUES'QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A M'APPELLER WALKER OU MOYASHI? C'EST ALLEN MON NOM!

C'est ce moment l'a que choisit Kanda pour venir déranger le dit Moyashi qui était actuellement en train de s'époumoner.

-Les Noahs!

-Hein?

* * *

_Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne devrai pas vous publier ce torchons d'erreurs, mais j'ai tellement de retard et si peu d'inspiration que je vais quand même le poster... Vous aller m'en vouloir, je sais, après tout c'est normal, je vous avais laissez une belle phrase pleine de suspens à la fin du dernier chapitre, et bah finalement, se sera pour le prochain qui n'est pas pret d'être poster vu tout les problèmes que j'ai actuellement... J'èspere quand même que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop, et je me forcerai à faire mieux la prochaine fois! Sur ce, Bonne nuit les gens~_


End file.
